


best fenfic evarrr 4

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Fanfics Ever [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a gud stori leik if cri evrtiem





	best fenfic evarrr 4

Mumbo Cactoni wa reding buk on how kihl urshelf 1 dei wen ur mum oooh rostdd sed dinr teim. mubo cectoino went to dinrrrrurrrrrrr. fur daner thie wer eatin winrar n 7zip. "MMMH MMH MMMMMHHHH THIS IS SO GOD MOM" murbo karobi sed to iz mumma but then dey sterted eatin' sum windows media player. aftr dat rainbow demonitized 'came' ;;;)))))))))) in n' sed "zomg keysurorelf" n deid.


End file.
